


I'll Be There In The Morning

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James is lovely really, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Q has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can I request Bond taking Q's v-card & the morning after? Because reasons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There In The Morning

Bond smiled, smoothing down the curling strands of hair at the nape of Q’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his flushed skin.  
  
“Are you okay, dear?”  
  
Q shuddered, letting his eyes crack open. “I’m… I’m fine.”  
  
Bond trailed a litter of kisses from one shoulder to the other. “You know we don’t have to do this.”  
  
Q shook his head, reaching behind, grabbing James’ arm. “No. No. I want to. I don’t want to be a twenty-three-year-old virgin.”  
  
“Twenty-three my arse.”  
  
Q groaned, dropping his head against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck… You…”  
  
Bond chuckled, trailing his hands down Q’s sides, enjoying the way he writhed in his grasp. “Will do… You ready?”  
  
Q nodded fervently, letting out a quiet whimper. “Just do it. Go on.”  
  
“This will be harder if you’re nervous.”  
  
“Of course I’m nervous, you arse!”  
  
Bond sighed, stroking a hand down Q’s spine gently. “Relax for me, Q. Take some deep breaths.”  
  
Q took several deep gulps of air, his body shuddering under the feel of Bond’s calloused hands. “Okay… I’m ready… I think…”  
  
“Last chance to back out. You’re definitely sure?”  
  
“Just bloody do it, Bond! Now!”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
Q scrunched his eyes shut, letting out a deep groan as Bond thrust in, his fingers clenching tightly in the bed-sheets. Bond stroked a hand through his messy tangles, hushing him quietly.  
  
“You’re doing great, Q…”  
  
Q nodded, taking in deep breaths, getting used to the feel of Bond inside him. “Jesus, Bond… So… So…”  
  
Bond nodded, pressing several kisses up Q’s spine, rubbing his thumbs in to the grooves of his hips. “You ready for me to move?”  
  
“Yes! Please.”  
  
“It’ll get better, I promise,” Bond murmured, reaching up to press a kiss to Q’s neck before pulling out a small amount, pushing back in. Q moaned with every thrust, white-knuckling the sheets, eyes scrunched shut. After a while, he found himself pushing back to meet James thrust for thrust. Bond smirked, tightening his grip on Q’s hips, digging his fingers in to the pale flesh.  
  
“James… James, I want… I want…”  
  
James kissed up his spine frantically. “What? What do you want?”  
  
“I want… I want to see you.”  
  
James nodded, pulling away, manhandling Q on to his back. Q moaned, his eyes fluttering open. James smiled, cupping Q’s cheek with his large palm.  
  
“You all right?”  
  
“Yeah… Please…”  
  
James nodded, repositioning himself and thrusting in. Q ground his head back in to the pillows, letting out a quiet moan. Bond groaned at the sight of him, licking a long stripe up Q’s taught neck.  
  
“Jesus, Q.”  
  
Q quirked a small smile, cracking an eye open. “Come on, Bond.”  
  
Bond chuckled, hoisting Q’s legs around his waist, thrusting in harder, Q groaning even louder. “You ready, Q?”  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Q muttered, slinging his arms up around Bond’s neck. Bond smirked, leaning down, pressing a messy kiss to his quarteraster’s lips before speeding up his thrusts, pushing in harder, Q muttering a litany of curses under his breath until he suddenly went silent, arching up off the bed. Bond groaned in to his neck as Q clenched around him, the two of them coming simultaneously. Q gasped in to Bond’s shoulder, grabbing at his back. Bond smiled, collapsing down next to Q, running a hand over his face.  
  
“How was that?”  
  
Q stretched his arms above his head, letting out a quiet groan. “You know I have no basis for comparison, Bond. Don’t ask stupid questions.”  
  
Bond chuckled, reaching his arm out around Q’s shoulders, pulling him to his chest. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m… I’m fine.”  
  
“Just fine?”

“I’m still alive so… yeah.”

  
—  
  
Q awoke the next morning expecting the bed to be empty and to feel a soreness. And he wasn’t disappointed. The space next to him was cold, obviously vaccated for quite a while. Q sighed, rolling out of bed, rubbing a hand over his face. He’d tried not to feel too disappointed, dragging himself through to the bathroom, climbing in to the shower, letting the hot water wash away everything he was feeling. Once he felt clean enough, he padded through to his room, ready to get dressed and ready for the day. A noise in the kitchen startled him. Forgetting he was only wearing a towel he slowly made his way out to see who it was.  
  
Bond was stood in the kitchen, making two cups of tea, looking like he belonged. Q did a double-take, dropping his towel.  
  
“Bond?”  
  
Bond spun around and grinned, noticing Q was stood naked. “Good morning to me!”  
  
Q noticed his lack of decency and grabbed at the towel, wrapping it haphazardly around his waist. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Um… Making tea?”  
  
“But… You were gone…”  
  
Bond smiled, taking the few steps towards Q, wrapping his arms around him. “I nipped out to get some milk, you had none… You thought I’d left?”  
  
Q smiled foolishly, letting himself sink in to Bond’s grip. “Well, you had left. And with your track record…”  
  
Bond pressed a soft kiss to Q’s wet hair, stroking his thumb against his shoulder. “I know I’m a bastard, Q, but I wouldn’t take your virginity and scarper the next morning. Besides, you’re hardly just another conquest.”  
  
“Shall I take that as a compliment?”  
  
“I wish you would.”  
  
Q smiled, looking up tp press a chaste kiss to Bond’s lips. “Very well… Anyway, I should go get dressed.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Bond grinned, watching Q make his way back in to the bedroom. He quickly finished making the cups of tea and joined him; the two men lounging on the bed, Q with his laptop on his knee, Bond with the morning’s newspaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36107451409/bond-smiled-smoothing-down-the-curling-strands-of)]


End file.
